La pura verdad
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB El Sr. Briefs ideó un nuevo invento, gracias a él Bulma no puede mentir... y lo mejor es que su verdad incluye sentimientos ocultos hacia cierto personaje...


Bueno, debo hacer una breve aclaración antes de que lean el fic... ¡NO ES DE LO MEJOR! Sólo lo hice para divertirme un momento, no quiero que me maten -jejeje- No sé, quizás a alguien le guste, es para relajarse un poco.

Sin respetar bien los hechos de la serie (en esa época no sabía qué había sucedido en ese entonces)

Disculpen las molestias, con ustedes:

**La pura verdad…**

Mientras esperaban que Goku llegara del espacio y que Vegeta, dentro de lo posible, no regresara de su búsqueda tras su enemigo, todo marchaba con normalidad en la Capsule Corp.

Ese hermoso día de verano Yamcha y Krilin habían decidido darse una vuelta por la casa de Bulma y ella los recibió alegremente como siempre.

-Qué extraño que Goku todavía no haya regresado ¿acaso le habrá sucedido algo?- dijo ella sumamente apenada.

-Lo dudo mucho, ya sabes lo fuerte que es, si consiguió derrotar a Frezer puede vivir tranquilamente en el espacio.- las reconfortantes palabras de Yamcha parecían más bien un discurso a su héroe predilecto.

-Eso es cierto, pero sabemos que Goku tiene un imán para los problemas.- dijo Krilin no falto de razón mientras se relajaba en el sillón tranquilamente.

-No son problemas, Krilin, son "aventuras"- con estas palabras, recordando su época de adolescencia Bulma enseñó un aura de grandiosidad que solo la gente muy presumida tiene.

Yamcha la miró de reojo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Sí tú… me contaron lo "bien" que la pasaste en tu "aventura" en Namek, todo el tiempo quejándote, lloriqueando… jejeje… qué aventurita, verdad???

Krilin y Yamcha comienzan a reírse de la "valentía" de Bulma.

-¡Pues por supuesto que iba a tener algo de miedo¡En un planeta lleno de monstruos como Picolo y además ese Vegeta dando vueltas!- si había algo que a la muchacha no le gustaba en lo abosluto es que la cuestionen, sobretodo en un tema tan delicado con ese. Claro, si ella supiera volar, pelear, lanzar bolas de energía por supuesto que se sentiría tan segura como ellos!

Sin pensarlo, sus palabras captaron la atención de una risueña señora:

-Hija… otra vez sacando en conversación a Vegeta- interrumpió la madre de Bulma apareciendo por un corredor seguida de su esposo- Se ve que lo extrañas.

-¿De qué hablas?

Yamcha frunció el ceño inspeccionando a Bulma seriamente y Krilin de inmediato se dio cuenta de esto, le gustaba ver pelear a Yamcha y Bulma por cosas sin sentido, así que decidió echarle un poco de leña al fuego.

-Mmm… ¿Será cierto lo que dice tu madre? Ahora que lo pienso hasta has soñado con Vegeta mientras estábamos en Namek… ¿Tú qué dices, Puar?

-Pues… no creo que… -mirando a Yamcha que se ponía furioso.

-Ese sueño que tu dices fue una pesadilla: yo estaba ahí desprotegida y aquél bárbaro venía a quitarme las esferas… qué horror.

Yamcha se relajó un poco al oír la historia de su pesadilla, después de todo no era posible que una mujer como ella fuera a fijarse en un tipo como Vegeta… ¡teniéndolo a él!

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero tengo algo que enseñarte Bulma¡mira esto!- a lo que el señor Briefs agita una caja pequeña llena de cápsulas- ¡Será una revolución!

-Ya has inventado las cápsulas, papá- soltó Bulma con una sonrisa permisiva en el rostro.

-No es lo que piensas, estas cápsulas se toman, ya las he probado con mucho éxito, la semana que viene salen a la venta… eh¿Alguien quiere tomar una?

Los hombres se negaron rotundamente, y recordando la conversación sobre su cobardía Bulma fue la que decidió ponerle el pecho a la bala y antes de preguntar qué rayos hacían las píldoras tomo una y se la llevó a la boca.

-Umm… son deliciosas, papá, pero nosotros no nos dedicamos a hacer golosinas- el señor Briefs rió a carcajadas.

-No son golosinas!- exclamó sorprendido de la ignorancia de su hija- Son mis nuevas "píldoras de la verdad" Te hacen decir la verdad aunque no quieras, y lo mejor es que te quitan la culpa que se activa cuando vamos a mentir, o sea que no sientes que estás diciendo algo indebido. Son geniales… ¡imagínate los crímenes que se resolverán gracias a ella!

-Papá!!!- exclamó Bulma aterrada- ¡TENDRÍAS QUE HABERME AVISADO!

-¿Por qué¿Acaso estás ocultando algo?- preguntó su novio inquisidoramente.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

Todos miraron al señor Briefs para confirmar si su invento funcionaba.

-No se gasten, hasta dentro de unos tres minutos más esto todavía no hace efecto. Cuiden a mi hija ¿Eh?

El señor se alejó de nuevo hacia su laboratorio, la madre se fue a hacer pastelitos y Bulma se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón, Krilin y Yamcha se miraron ilusionados, dentro de tres minutos comenzarían a preguntarle de todo a Bulma.

TRES MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

-A ver Bulma… ¿te sientes distinta?

- No¿por qué habría de sentirme distinta?- preguntó ella sorprendida, parecía que las píldoras traían efectos secundarios.

-Dime Bulma… ¿qué edad tienes?- Krilin fue directo al grano.

-Eso es simple… 29

-¿Y te sientes vieja?

-Claro que no, cómo me iba a sentir vieja si soy una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo??? Además de inteligente, claro está.

-Será que de verdad se cree eso… jejeje…-su novio se sentía ciertamente orgulloso de haber prendado a una mujer como esa- y dime Bulma…

El timbre sonó en ese momento, era Milk que le traía a Bulma un vestido que le había prestado, los muchachos le explicaron la situación de las píldoras y que recién comenzaban a interrogarla (había dicho su edad, lo cual era alarmante síntoma de que funcionaban) y Milk decidió aprovechar esta situación para sacarse una duda que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Hola Bulma ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Milk ¿y tú?

-Dime, a ti siempre te ha gustado mi Goku ¿no es cierto?- gritó al momento, sus palabras se atropeyaban una detrás de otra en su prisa por salir de su boca.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ÉL ES MI AMIGO!!! Jamás me he fijado en él como algo más que un hermano- se defendió Bulma tranquilamente. Milk se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza- No es el saiyan que precisamente me llama la atención.- terminó de decir.

-¿Hay un saiyan que te interesa?- preguntó Milk intrigada, los muchachos no prestaban atención a la charla ya que cuchicheaban entre ellos buscando una pregunta que iniciara una pelea campal.

-Pues… quizás…

-¿Qué opinas de Milk?- terció Yamcha riendo entre dientes sabiendo lo que ahora se vendría.

-Milk! Pues ella es una de mis mejores amigas!!! Es muy responsable pero a veces pienso que se pasa de histérica y exigente con Goku y Gohan, no logra entender que son un poco tontos. Bueno, Goku es el tonto, Gohan es bastante listo pero es muy pequeño aún… ¿Han notado que casi no se arregla? Usa esa ropa anticuada, no te ofendas Milk, pero la usas… y no te maquillas… aparte de que...

A estas alturas de la charla Milk estaba que echaba fuego, sabía ahora que las píldoras funcionaban y como a nadie le gusta escuchar sus verdades decidió devolverle el favor a Yamcha.

- Disculpa que te interrumpa Bulma, pero cuéntame algo… ¿Tú amas a Yamcha?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación en el que Bulma parecía pensar profundamente.

-Antes creía que sí… pero ahora no lo sé, creo que ya no lo amo.

-¡ahí está!- exclamó Yamcha satisfecho- ¡Estas píldoras no funcionan con mi Bulma!

-Es cierto Yamcha, ella jamás me diría esas cosas horribles, debe ser que en vez de eso la hacen decir mentiras!!!- ambos quisieron engañarse, aunque a Krilin le rebotaba en la cabeza la idea de la edad… ¿no la hubiera mentido, también?

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder un estruendo se oyó por toda la casa, lo sabían… él había vuelto ¿habría encontrado y matado a Goku? Era mejor averiguar..

El príncipe saiyan apareció gallardo como siempre por la puerta principal fingiendo que no veía a toda esa manada de "insectos" que se encontraban frente a él.

Todos iban a decir algo, todos abrieron la boca para insultarlo o desafiarlo o interrogarlo, pero sólo una persona consiguió articular su voz y no fue nada de eso lo que salió de su boca.

-Vegeta ¿Te piensas que te puedes ir por ahí sin avisar robando mis naves sin siquiera llamar para decir si te encuentras bien?- la voz de Bulma llegó a los oídos confundidos del guerrero.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo hago lo que me place, ya deberías saberlo.- dijo él ignorándola por completo mientras intentaba subir las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación, pero Yamcha se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Y Goku¿Lo has visto?- siguió Yamcha una vez que se había roto el hielo.

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Por favor, Vegeta, solo queremos saberlo- preguntó el enano desde el sofá de la sala, Krilin sabía que si se quería obtener algo del saiya era a ruegos y no le molestó rebajarse por esta vez.

-No lo he visto, se ha de estar escondiendo…

-Ja, no me hagas reír, él te partiría la cara en un segundo.- las palabras de Yamcha no fueron las más adecuadas, pero salieron entre sus labios sin pensar demasiado.

Vegeta paró la marcha a su cuarto y observó con desprecio a Yamcha, iba a contestarle algo antes de matarlo.

-No lo creo. La última vez si no hubieran sido ochenta contra Vegeta, él hubiera hecho trizas a Goku.- dijo una voz femenina muy convencida.

Sorprendidos todos voltearon a ver a Bulma.

-¿Qué¿Acaso no es cierto?- preguntó la mujer con suficiencia.

-Claro que es cierto, terrícola- soltó Vegeta complacido por el comentario- Pero aquí todos se auto-engañan pensando que Kakaroto me ha superado… ¡patrañas!

-No te ilusiones tanto, Vegeta, ella solo dice esas cosas porque está bajo el efecto de unas píldoras que la hacen decir mentiras, en realidad se supone que son para la verdad pero en ella no funcionan.

-¡Eso es verdad!- secundó Milk.

-¿Ah, sí¿Mentiras?- Vegeta esa vez se sonrió mordazmente y se acercó a Bulma en tono de inspección- Dime, _Mujer_… ¿te gusta que te llame así, cierto?

-Sabes que no, mi nombre es BULMA, BUL-MA, B.U.L.M.A, por si todavía no te quedo claro…- dijo ella bastante ofendida.

-Pues a mí no me parecen mentiras- soltó Vegeta dispuesto a seguir subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Pero no cambies el tema!- gritó ella enardecida- ¿Dime tanto te costaba comunicarte para decir "estoy bien"? No piensas que te has ido con combustible y alimento limitado y que aquí yo estaba preocupada por ti, estúpido saiyajin!!!!!???

-¿Preocupada?- preguntó Vegeta como si no comprendiera el origen de la palabra o fuese de un idioma desconocido.- ¿Por qué te preocuparías por mí?

- Ya deja de fastidiarla, Vegeta.- dijo el muchacho calvo finalmente viendo que el rostro de todos en la casa había cambiado de desconcierto a decepción.- Ya sabes, las píldoras…

-¡Tú cállate!- espetó el príncipe, y luego volvió los ojos a Bulma y se acercó un poco más a ella para deducir si mentía o si no- Habla.

La joven miró con desafío al hombre, pero luego todos vieron algo que de verdad no esperaban… Bulma bajó su mirada al suelo y un rubor consumió salvajemente su rostro.

-Pues no sé ustedes… pero yo he oído que el sonrojarse es el único gesto que el humano no puede mentir…- la débil voz de Puar quiso hacer oír algo que nadie tenía ganas de escuchar... ¡qué en vano!

-¡Cállate Puar! Gracias a esas píldoras es posible…- Yamcha era así.

Vegeta no escuchó estos murmullos, observó extrañado el gesto de Bulma que ya se disponía a hablar sin levantar la mirada.

-Pues… yo…

-Déjalo, ya no me interesa, solo estaba jugando contigo- comentó el príncipe dándose la vuelta- Y ya no tengo tiempo para juegos, estoy cansado.

Los días pasaron desde aquel incidente y todo transcurría con nueva normalidad, aunque sin embargo el Sr. Briefs vivía alrededor de Bulma haciéndole distintos estudios porque en todos los demás las píldoras funcionaban. No importa… los días pasaron sin mayores percances hasta que todos sintieron el ki de Frezer aproximarse a la Tierra y fueron al lugar de origen de aquella presencia.

En fin, todos se encontraban reunidos viendo lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué estás mascando con tantas ganas?- preguntó Piccolo harto de oír los mordizcos de Bulma que no dejaba de comer.

-Lo siento, necesito comer dulces cuando estoy nerviosa ¿Alguien quiere?

Los ojos de Yamcha se abrieron como platos al ver la bolsa que sostenía Bulma.

-¡No, Bulma¡Son las píldoras de la verdad!

- … -Vegeta levantó una ceja en un gesto bastante divertido.

-Es decir… ¡Las píldoras que te hacen mentir! Sabes que ya no es seguro que las ingieras, pueden causarte daños si no funcionan en tu organismo.

-Ya deja eso, Yamcha que no me hacen nada. Tenía que traer algo dulce y estas son muy deliciosas!

-Si de verdad le hacen decir mentiras mejor no le preguntes de tu condición, insecto- apuntaló Vegeta remantando con su latiguillo- porque dirá que eres el hombre más valiente que ha visto mientras estás aquí temblando como una hoja del miedo… jajajaja!- Yamcha lo miró de arriba a abajo con rabio y no tardó en responder:

-Y pues de ti diría que eres el tipo más…

-Sí, ya lo sabemos… el más guapo, inteligente, poderoso, interesante…-soltó Krilin pesadamente harto de la discusión.

-¿Qué insinúas que no soy nada de eso?- Vegeta no parecía enfadado, pero debía aún así defender su honor, así se tratara de cosas tan banales. Debía mantener a los "gusanos" en su lugar.

-No, es lo que Bulma ha estado diciendo de ti siempre que tomó esas píldoras…-argumentó Krilin sin pensarlo dos veces con calma shaolin.

-Si la hacen decir mentiras, quizá hasta haya dicho que eres amable, Vegeta!- esta vez fue Piccolo quien volvió a entrar en la conversación.

-Dí lo que quieras, aún no sabemos qué dice de ti.- Vegeta observó de reojo a la terrícola.- Mujer ¿qué opinas de este débil Namek?

-¡Ya estoy harta de que siempre me pregunten qué opino de esto de aquello¿Qué soy acaso?

-Eres una mujer, estás aquí para obedecer… así que di que opinas del namek.

-Ni creas que porque me lo pides lo digo, sólo que ya estoy cansada de que me fastidien: Ya saben lo que opino de Picolo, es un monstruo y me causa pavor… pero ya sé que es de los buenos. ¿Contentos?

-Mmm… eso lo ha dicho antes de que yo partiera en busca de Kakaroto.

-Sí, y también antes de que la conocieras- reconoció Ten Shin Han sonriendo-. Dirán lo que quieran, pero esas píldoras funcionan. Yo ya lo he comprobado, le dije a Chaos un secreto y luego le di las píldoras y le dije a Lunch que le pregunte qué secreto le dije… y lo soltó todo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo que Bulma no me quiere? Ella es especial, y las píldoras no hacen buen efecto…- Yamcha comenzaba a desesperarse y la llegada de Freezer había pasado a un segundo plano para él.

- No sé, por un lado dice cosas ciertas… pero por otra… son cosas inverosímiles de creer… aunque, solo tendrían un explicación sí… si ella estuviera… -Krilin iba a disparar con una peligrosa deducción, pero no pudo soltarla.

-¡Eso es! Ella miente en algunas cosas y en otras dice lo cierto!!! Eso es lo que sucede… jejeje, soy un genio. -inquirió Yamcha con orgullo.

-Si tú eres un genio… -la voz del príncipe se oyó burlona ante tal declaración.

-¡Eh, muchachos, miren a ese chico que ha llegado!- interrumpió ella jovialmente.

Todos comenzaron a debatir sobre su origen y esto y aquello, su fuerza, su cabello, su espada… todos los detalles. Finalmente dejaron de discutir por un instante para verlo luchar. Bulma observó detenidamente al muchacho, larga y detenidamente y luego miró a Vegeta frunciendo el ceño, el príncipe intentó no darse por aludido aunque verdaderamente le molestaba que lo inspeccionara de aquella manera. Los demás sin embargo se dieron cuenta y observaron divertidos la situación, de pronto el rostro pensativo de Bulma giró en dirección al muchacho de cabello violeta nuevamente.

-¿Intentará decidir cuál de los dos le conviene más?- el namek sonrió mirando a Yamcha que se irritaba cada vez más. Bulma volvió nuevamente la vista a Vegeta, cansado este le clavó la mirada con fiereza.

-¡Ya deja de mirarme, Mujer!

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte es sólo que…

-¿Qué? Te ví mirando a ese niño de allá ¿acaso te gusta¿No te ha bastado ya decir que era guapo?- su novio ya no podía soportar... ¿y quién lo culparía?

-No… Es cierto que es guapo, pero también veo que es idéntico a Vegeta.

-¿Y con eso que quieres decir?- exclamó Yamcha irritadísimo observando la mueca arrogante de Vegeta, no sabía qué pensar si ella lo consideraba realmente atractivo o cada vez que lo decía (como mentía) en realidad lo veía repulsivo.

-¡Pues que Vegeta también es apuesto!- intentó aclarar Krilin como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero el guerrero vio que dijo lo equivocado, quizás Yamcha no quería esa respuesta..- Jeje… sólo estoy bromeando, sabes lo de las píldoras… son mentiras.

-Pero es cierto... -meditó Piccolo con la mirada clavada en el joven de cabellos morados. Yamcha lo miró a punto de estallar:

-¿Qué, a ti también te parece guapo Vegeta?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo digo que son idénticos, lo que dice Bulma es cierto se parecen mucho.

-Por supuesto que no nos parecemos, miren mi cabello por empezar…

-Y si comparan la altura, Vegeta vuelve a verse como un enano frente al muchacho. -era evidente que el beisbolista querría sacar algo a su favor a estas alturas.

-No importa que tan alto sea, si acaso crees que eso es un defecto, recuerda que Napa era enorme y yo lo maté de un solo golpe.

Bulma río discretamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó Yamcha, Bulma paró de reír un momento y volvió a ruborizarse:

-¿Será cierta la fama que tienen los hombres bajos?- y siguió riendo discretamente. Todos se quedaron con gotas enormes en la cabeza, todos excepto el príncipe que no entendía palabra.

-¿Qué fama?

-Ya deja, no es nada importante… y de seguro que no es cierta.- objetó Yamcha mirando al saiyajin discretamente.

Así pasaron los días, Bulma decidió que jamás volvería a probar esas píldoras, y no precisamente porque le hicieran mal orgánicamente.

-Milk, mi padre no deja de hacer pruebas conmigo… me vuelve loca, yo no quiero más esas píldoras, no las volveré a probar.

-Tu padre necesita hacer los exámenes… en todo el mundo funciona, excepto contigo, quizás… no quiero alarmarte, pero quizás haya algo mal en ti.

-Amiga… esas píldoras sí funcionan.

-Ahora no estás bajo sus efectos ¿o sí?

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad, intentaré ser franca… pero me han contado todo lo que dije bajo su influencia… y me he dado cuenta de algo, en algún punto yo también creí que no funcionaban. Pero una noche no las tomé y… y cuando me crucé con él comprendí que todo lo que decía… era cierto, sólo que era yo la que me mentía a mí misma.

-¿Te cruzaste con quién?

-Ay… Milk… ya sabes… con él.

-¿Yamcha?

-¡NO! Con… con… con Vegeta… me suceden cosas con él, siento que… que estoy…

-No digas más… Pero ¿Lo has pensado con cuidado¿Es verdad eso que sientes¿O acaso no será como Yamcha dijo que al final las píldoras terminarían por afectarte seriamente?

- No lo creo… antes de que mi padre inventara las píldoras yo… me suena idiota contarlo, pero tuve un sueño en el que yo y Vegeta nos besábamos…

-Pero será sólo un sueño…- dijo Milk intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Tú tampoco crees que se pueda? Es decir… realmente siento cosas por él, no sé si es amor pero… el amor se debe parecer bastante a esto… -comentó Bulma perdiendo la mirada en la mesa mientras una sonrisa inocente y pura cruzaba su rostro.

-Todo es posible, pero no sé si con Vegeta… es muy distinto…

-Lo se…

En esos momentos el señor Briefs apareció en la cocina mostrándoles el nuevo "polvo de la verdad" que era como las píldoras pero en efecto efervescente, lo disolvió en agua y le pidió a Bulma que lo tomara, pero esta se negó argumentando que se sentía mal, el padre se retiró sin esperar más.

-¡Tengo una idea Bulma¡Démosle a beber a Vegeta ese jugo! Así cantará todo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No seas tonta, quizá actúa como tú que hacías de cuenta que lo detestabas e insultabas pero en el fondo estabas enamorada de él, quizá a Vegeta le ocurra lo mismo y si le preguntamos dirá la verdad!!!

-¿Y si no me quiere? No quisiera enterarme…

-No te comportes como una colegiala ¿piensas vivir con la duda? Vamos, aunque se trate de Vegeta aún tienes algo de esperanza…

Y las dos chicas partieron a la cápsula donde entrenaba Vegeta, apenas se fueron el saiya apareció por la cocina buscando algo que tomar pues moría de sed de tanto entrenar y sobre la mesa vio un tentador vaso con jugo frío y sin preguntar de quién o cuándo, lo apuró de un sorbo.

-Quizá no deba seguir entrenando por el día de hoy- soltó el saiyan- Estoy muy débil, necesito descansar.

Después de dar vuelta por la casa por dos horas sin encontrar al saiya, Bulma entró a su casa luego de despedir a Milk disponiéndose a prepararse para salir con Yamcha.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse salió al living a esperar que Yamcha pasara por ella, antes de que tomara asiento para ver la Tv. mientras eso ocurría vio que el frío príncipe bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Y Vegeta?- preguntó sólo por molestar- ¿Cómo me veo?

El príncipe la observó de arriba abajo con una mirada más bien seria, se veía hermosa y él lo sabía… pero no podía decírselo a la arrogante terrícola. Así que pensó la frase perfecta "Siempre te ves fea, pero hoy le has puesto un esmero especial así que te diré que la verdad estás horrorosa" quizá diría un "mujer" para molestarla y luego reiría malignamente.

-Siempre te ves bien, pero hoy estás hermosa.

Bulma, que ya había preparado todo un arsenal de insultos para contestar al seguro insulto del saiyan se quedó paralizada ante tal halago, no sabía qué decir. Miró a Vegeta, él parecía más extrañado que ella, se había llevado su mano enguantada a la boca para taparla.

"No puede ser ¡El inconsciente me ha traicionado!" pensó "debo repararlo… o pensará que soy un débil… ya sé… le diré Ya quisieras, mira la cara que has puesto, ni tú te crees esa mentira ¿verdad? Jajaja sí, eso diré"

-Pues… pues gracias…

-Sólo es la verdad- comentó él dándose la vuelta con un aire arrogante, pero al terminar de oír sus palabras quedó estático nuevamente… no podía ser… no era posible… ¿Alguien lo habría posesionado? Sus palabras eran un peligro si su orgullo no se interponía para decodificarlas.-¡ESTO ES UN EMBRUJO!- gritó de pronto, y se dio cuenta de que las palabras salieron de su boca tal y como las había planeado. ¿Entonces qué sucedía?

Bulma intentó buscar también explicación a lo ocurrido… y rápidamente sus ojos se clavaron en el vaso sobre la mesa… cuyo contenido estaba vacío.

-Vegeta ¿tu has tomado lo que había en aquel vaso?

- Sí- soltó él sin ser capaz de dar otra respuesta.- ¿Y qué?

-Eh… nada… ahora te preparo algo para la cena.

- Pensé que tenías una cita- comentó él extrañado, pensó que quizá Bulma sólo se quedaría por lo que había oído de él.

-¿Por qué¿Crees que sólo quiero verme bonita para Yamcha?- dijo ella de espaldas a él, esperando una respuesta "sincera" por primera vez.

- No, ya sé que intentas provocarme- soltó él bastante convencido de lo que decía, iba a seguir hablando a decir "pero jamás lo lograrás" sin embargo de inmediato notó que quizá esas palabras no saldrían de su boca, así que gruñó en continuación y se retiró de la cocina.

-¡Alto, Vegeta! Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que soy para ti?

-No respondo preguntas estúpidas, ya deberías saberlo.

Sin decir más el príncipe se retiró a encerrarse en su habitación, dedujo que quizás aquella mujer le habría puesto alguna de esas extrañas píldoras en el almuerzo y que por eso decía esas patrañas… en realidad, esas verdades. La Mujer, como él la llamaba para sus adentros, era una fuerza de atracción muy poderosa para él, lo ataba ella más a la Tierra que Kakaroto, tranquilamente podría llevarse la nave y vivir entrenando en el espacio, regresar solo para cargar combustible y comida pero… pero prefería permanecer con ella. Quería poseerla con locura, pero sin forzarla, sino con ella con consentimiento… Esa mujer le había dado las píldoras a tomar porque… porque sabía que funcionaban, porque estaba tan loca por él que quería saber si él le correspondía… sí, eso debía ser…

No saldría del cuarto, no le daría la satisfacción de saber lo que él sentía por ella.

Quedó dormido con estos pensamientos… muy… muy profundamente… y al rato:

-Te ves muy tierno cuando duermes ¿lo sabías?- escuchó a su lado mientras volvía a despertarse.

-Veo que has tomado esa droga de nuevo… la que me has dado a mí en secreto ¿verdad?

-No, yo ya no la tomo… y no te la di en secreto tú te la tomaste sólo, estaba disuelta en el agua de aquel vaso. Y por si no lo sabías, no necesito de esas píldoras para decir la verdad.

-...

-Puedes responder, el efecto ya habrá pasado de largo…además se nota que en los saiyan funcionan distinto, te veías muy consciente de que no eran las mentiras las que salían de tu boca.

-¡Calla! Yo no he dicho nada que pensara- dijo él molesto, y comprobó para su tranquilidad que era cierto, que el efecto ya había pasado y podía seguir mintiendo a discreción.- Conmigo también tienen el mismo efecto que contigo… digo puras mentiras.

-En mí nunca me han hecho decir mentiras.- dijo Bulma apenada, ya era hora de dejar de actuar como una niñita, debía decirle todo a Vegeta ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No, Milk me parece una obsesiva desalineada, a Yamcha ya no lo quiero… lo que he venido diciendo todo este tiempo…

-Pero has dicho cosas buenas de mí, también… me has defendido…no creo que aceptes eso también como verdad.

-Bueno… -Bulma sonrió tímidamente y bajó su mirada al suelo, no había encendido la luz, así que la oscuridad reinaba en el cuarto de Vegeta a no ser por la luz de la luna que apenas entraba por la ventana.- Sólo he dicho lo que sentía…

-...

-Que eres inteligente, hasta te lo he dicho en la cara aquel día que ideaste el plan para resucitar a Goku y a Krilin…, que eres interesante pues… es cierto… y que eres poderoso, que podrías haber destruido la Tierra en un instante si no fueras tan arrogante también lo pienso…

-También dijiste que era guapo- soltó él sonriendo en un gesto fanfarrón y autosuficiente, confiando en que la terrícola ya no soportara tanta honestidad y lo desmintiera.

-Pues eso no es cierto… -dijo ella poniéndose de pie- ¡Eres guapísimo!- tras murmurar esta exclamación se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero sintió que alguien la sujetó del brazo y se puso de pie tras de ella.

El saiya estaba tan cerca suyo que su aliento chocaba con la nuca de la muchacha provocando que se estremeciera, su fuerte pecho rozaba la espalda de la joven que tembló ligeramente.

-No te irás a ninguna parte, porque no te creo una palabra- dijo él sonriendo, y en un tomo más pícaro agregó suavemente en su oído- Tendrás que demostrármelo…- y la obligó a voltear, teniéndola en frente vio que la muchacha seguía sin moverse.- ¿Me temes?

-No más de lo que tú debes temerme a mí- comentó ella sonriendo sensualmente mientras acariciaba el pecho del saiya y se aproximaba a besarlo- Te lo demostraré como quieras.- había esperado y fantaseado tanto tiempo hacerca de ello, que una vez que ocurría no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Para qué decir, que sin ninguna píldora extraña de por medio ambos terminaron haciendo el amor esa noche, dulce y salvajemente.

Entre suspiros y ya cuando el acto había culminado Bulma observó a Vegeta tiernamente:

-Te amo Vegeta… créeme que estoy enamorada de ti.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, pero si eso producirá que cada noche ocurra esto, por mí está bien.- dijo él riendo con maldad, al ver el gesto decepcionado de la joven a causa de su comentario se arrojó a besarla con pasión acallando sus pensamientos.- Solo una cosa… ¿Cuál es la fama de los hombres pequeños que tu dijiste?

-Jajajaja… eso no importa…- comentó ella- Pero debo confesar que es cierta ;)

:::::::::_**FIN**_:::::::::::


End file.
